transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Do Not Be So Proud Of This Technology Terror You've Constructed
Mimas A tiny moon, Mimas is a barren wasteland marked by a large amount of craters, many more than 40 kilometres in diameter. The largest crater is 130 kilometres across and 5 kilometres high. Its size and shape gives Mimas a coincidental resemblence to the Death Star from Star Wars. Gravity is non-existent. High above one can see Saturn, the planet this moon revolves around. Contents: Red Alert Foxfire Lean Mean Eating Machine Experimental F-15 Risk - Super Laser Prototype Risk - Super Laser Prototype [ TACS Weapon Object ] An otherwise non-descript rocky moon of Saturn, Mimas is notable only for the tremendous impact crater that occupies a considerable section of its grey surface. A large central cone made from the impact's ejecta juts outward. Perhaps inspired by Terran popular media, the EDC has taken it upon themselves to fashion Mimas's crater into a focusing dish for an extensive underground weapons platform. None of the charging batteries or capacitors are visible from the surface, the project all but forgotten after controversy over rampant spending cut its funding, and completion, short. Much of the infrastructure is present, though, suggesting that highly motivated engineers just might be able to harness the power of this superweapon -- provided they are the ones that make it fully functional. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a "weapon object". That means it has attacks and can interact with the new combat system. If you are able to use this object it's attacks will show up in your usual '!attacks' listing. Most of these objects can be interacted with like a normal "vehicle": you can use !rebuild on them and you can !evaluate them if you have the appropriate abilities. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Usage Restriction: ALLIES Can You Use It?: Yes Ammunition: None Required Energon: 50 Endurance: 60 / 60 Dreadwind leans forwards allowing his body to fall towards the horizontal as his chest flips upwards concealing his head, while his legs pivot and his arms join to form the lower fuselage, to reveal a deadly F-16 Falcon. First Aid is in the Super Laser control room on monitor duty. The Protectobot is leaning back and reading a magazine about gardening. He flips the page every so often, looking at the pretty pictures of flowers. Red Alert is nearby, actually, running a performance check on the sensor and alert systems. Oh, sure, they /just/ did a groom and upgrade of those systems. But it never hurts to double, or triple, or quadruple check these things. Foxfire is with First Aid at this time, currently perched in a chair beside him. He gives a big yawn--a habit he's picked up from Earth foxes--and shakes his head, optics dimming several times to give the impression that he's blinking. He spins the chair a bit to glance over at Red Alert, then he looks back at First Aid and tries to peer at the magazine. "Any interesting articles?" While Red Alert's busy multichecking the systems, Gears is busy complaining about how each and every one of those systems could go wrong. Not to mention, his own systems. "...and the wires could be crossed on the backup sensor, and we'd never know it," Gears is saying. So of all the bots, Gears is probably one of the few that doesn't mind it when Red Alert is extra careful. Hun-Grrr is heading towards the ground at extremely high velocity at this time. Transforming at the last moment he uses his built-in anti-gravs and boot-jets to cushion his fall. He lands near to the Mimas Station itself and takes his axe in both hands, raising it above his head and bringing it down with bone-crushing force as he attempts to hack his way into the actual facility through a blast door. His attempt is.... rather bloody obvious, and it WILL be heard and probably felt. Hun-Grr rises up on his dragon heads to form feet as his torso rotates to form a menacing robot! F-16 Falcon flies slowly and gloomily towards the latest and greatest place/energy resource/weapon that Galvatron wants, after all what Galvatron wants others are forced to try and get even if the effort is totally pointless and doomed to failure. The Decepticons in the lead of the assualt must have drawn the short cable as they've had Dreadwind assigned to the task force, a laugh a minute combination considering Dirge is here as well. No doubt Dreadwind will catch up to Dirge and Hun-Grrr just in time to be blasted into an excruciatingly painful oblivion. Combat: Hun-Grrr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Risk - Super Laser Prototype with his Grinder attack! -3 Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Protected. Scattershot says, "Kup....Incoming." Kup says, "I know, I can feel it all over the station!" Jayson Redfield says, "Aw, hell..." Scattershot says, "Looks like one of the sweeps too." Red Alert says, "Duel attack. We've got Deceptcons here as well. Scattershot, where are you? Cyclonus is on-scene with you. Checking to see who we've got here." Scattershot says, "I'm already at Copernicus Station Red Alert." "I've /checked/ the back-up sensor. Three times," Red Alert answers huffily, as though Gears had insulted him personally. "There are no crossed wires." And then the sensors beep. Red Alert's optics widen and he starts to scramble to his feet (he had been beneath one of the consoles). "What was that?!" he demands. Then he freezes as the transmissions hit him over the airwaves. "Copernicus is being attacked as well!" He scrambles towards a sensor. "Who do we have here?" Scattershot says, "We've also got Cyclonus here, Kup." Scattershot says, "and a......oh wonderful....another seeker. haven't they run out of colors yet?" Red Alert says, "I just said that! Oh. Looks like Mimas has Hun-Grrr and two jets. Still trying to determine which two." Scattershot says, "mmmm....good point, Red." Scattershot says, "Hit 'em in the nose, and if it doesn't bend, it's a conehead." "Well there's an article on how best to spruce up a utilitarian-style room," First Aid replies to Foxfire. "I don't know, what do you think? Would Metroplex look prettier if we installed a flower garden or two?" Before he can get an answer, however, the proximity klaxon sounds. First Aid immediately straightens up, setting the gardening mag aside. "We have three bogeys incoming!" he calls out, pressing buttons, turning dials, and otherwise making it seem like he's doing something. "Well Hun-Grrr for sure, Red," he reports, looking at his screens. The Terrorcon is easy to make out, but the jets are tougher. Foxfire perks his ears, then pins them back. "Aw, slaggit," he grumbles. "So much for peace and quiet." He jumps out of the chair and scurries over toward an unoccupied sensor, where he rears up to look at it. "Okay. What should I be doing? You all know that I'm little use against a larger opponent." Gears looks none too pleased at the announcement of the imminent arrival of some Decepticons. But then, when does he ever? "Can't be too careful," he mutters in Red Alert's general direction. "So, we have a Terrorcon coming. Great. Now I can get chewed up while my servos get dirt in them. Then I can have my own arm spit back at me as a missile." Hun-Grr drops down onto all fours with his torso rotating into position and both heads coming up. He is now a monsterous looking dragon! Lean Mean Eating Machine continues to hammer away at the entry-way to Mimas station with his axe. Tremendous metallic sounds rock the facility; bang after bang after bang. Clearly, a Terrorcon wants in! This continues until a small crack is visible at which point Hun-Grrr transforms and simply throws his weight against it. He has forgotten two things as he charges into the area. Lunging, he attempts to take a severe bite out of the back of First Aid. It's the first person he sees. Now, what has happened though is that Hun-Grrr is not very smart and has forgotten to account for explosive decompression in the area he is in. As such, the sucking of air threatens to pull him right off his feet and forces him to dig in and lower his center of gravity. Not that he'd try to dodge anyway, but he's in peril of being thrown right back out. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine misses First Aid with his Mauling Maws Area attack! -4 Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine (Hun-Grrr) used "Mauling Maws": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Risk - Super Laser Prototype with his Mauling Maws Area attack! -4 Experimental F-15 keeps to space. He's a jet, and jets like to be places that aren't tiny bases. Streaking overhead, he does a series of loops around the Giant Space Laser, then dives on it like a vulture, sending two green, pulsing laser beams down at the primary emitter. The radio crackles lightly, and then his voice comes softly. "Join me, Autobots. Join me.. in the void.." Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Risk - Super Laser Prototype with his Pulse Laser (Disruptor) attack! Saboteur Foxfire says, "Ahh...I don't think we're gonna hold out too long if they keep attacking like this!" Red Alert says, "Well, the station won't. If we're going to use these defenses, we'd better use them." F-16 Falcon sighs to itself as Hun-Grrr merrily starts hacking away at the big laser that will undoubtedly be targetting his position at this very moment. Dreadwind should probably be evading or something but then again he knows that it would hit him no matter what he tried to do. Broadcasting on an open frequency, "Suicide, that's what this is, the painfully crippled survivors will curse those that had the misfortune to die instantly." The F-16 flies down close to the surface maybe going for a strafing run but more likely because aiming from on high takes more effort than when you're almost colliding with it. Still at least he seems to be acting must be because he can finally see the dark at the end of the tunnel, a missile detatches from his wingtip powering up and zooming towards the laser. First Aid says, "Bringing them online! I hope Dirge likes surprises..." Combat: F-16 Falcon strikes Risk - Super Laser Prototype with his Missile attack! Red Alert says, "I'll try to get Hun-Grr off you!" First Aid says, "Thanks Red! Foxfire, the other console is yours if you want to try and take a bite out of that other Decepticon." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Okay!" Kup says, "Cyclonus is MINE." Jayson Redfield says, "You can have 'im!" Bang! Bang! Bang! Finally the walls to the super laser control facility burst open as the Decepticon roars in. "Hun-Grrr!" First Aid exclaims in case the viewer forgot who the Terorcon was in the past several seconds. But as usual the Protectobot, aka the dodge king, is just a touch too fast for Hun-Grrr. First Aid jumps backwards, grabbing onto a second console to avoid being knocked out of the facility by the sudden decompression. Struggling to hold on as he's nearly blown out, First Aid manages to reach forward and press the auto-fire button on the secondary tactical console. Outside the emitters around the crater switch online. A series of greenish laser beams shoot outwards, meeting near the middle of the crater in a giant super laser, which then tracks towards Dirge and threatens to obliterate him. Combat: First Aid misses Experimental F-15 with Risk - Super Laser Prototype's Commence Primary Ignition attack! Red Alert is in the process of operating controls when the Decepticons begin to bombard the prototype. He spins as Hun-Grrr enters, attempts to shout a warning to First Aid... maybe he got heard in time? Either way. he dives forward as First Aid jumps back, transforming in the process. Then he rolls right towards Hun-Grrr, trying to push the Terrorcon back out of the base! Red Alert transforms into his Fire Chief's Car mode. Combat: Fire Chief's Car strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Pushy Red! (Punch) attack! Foxfire flicks his ears, then scurries over to one of the consoles. "Here, lemme try!" He jumps up into the seat and sits up on his haunches, proceeding to take control of the laser. He aims it at Dreadwind, and fires! Combat: Foxfire misses F-16 Falcon with Risk - Super Laser Prototype's Commence Primary Ignition attack! Gears rushes at Hun-grrr as Red Alert runs into the Terrorcon commander. "You filthy monstrosity! I don't want you and your minions getting this place all dirty!" He rears back to try to punch Hungrrr. In the face! Well, one of them, anyway... Combat: Gears strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his what Confucius Say He Who Stick Face In Punch Bowl get... (Punch) attack! Fire Chief's Car will, incidently, be outside when he's done trying to push Hun-Grrr around. So he's open to other attacks. Lean Mean Eating Machine is doing his best to stay put inside the station. However, several things are working against him. The first is the explosive decompression which is almost enough to take him out. However, he has two other things working against him! The first is Gears. With a roaring hiss of fury, Hun-Grrr actually takes the punch deliberatly in the face and is about to bite into the other Autobot when Red Alert strikes him. His footing gives away, and the security director will indeed be able to push him back out into the void. Though the question is, how much of Gears and he will the furiously snapping, thrashing Hun-Grrr eat before he gets his feet back under him? Experimental F-15 dives low to the lunar (wait, no.. moonar? Mimar? wait, I got it --), scratch that, -Mimasian- surface under the blast from the laser. "Hun-Grrr," he rasps, "this moon appears fully functional. No matter.. destroy them all." His voice is cold, distant, calm. Nothing like the flipping and corkscrewing aerial display from the space jet. When he settles into one course, he's headed directly for the hole in the side of the base, and spraying his machine guns through at whomever might be in the way. It's not a precision attack by any means, and before he's even done firing, he's pulling up for another circle of the base. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine misses Gears with his Frenzy Area attack! -2 Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine misses Fire Chief's Car with his Frenzy Area attack! -2 Combat: Experimental F-15 misses First Aid with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Combat: Experimental F-15 (Dirge) used "Automatic Machine Gun": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Jayson Redfield says, "Whoa!" Kup says, "Don't just stand there and get shot at, lad! Fight back!" Jayson Redfield says, "Easy for you to say. You'd actually have a chance at beating this guy. But okay..." F-16 Falcon is apparently being ignored as much by the Autobots as his fellow Decepticons as Dirge is the target of giant machine of destruction. A beam of energy pulses, barely missing him while most would be thankful Dreadwind immediately starts to ponder just how much more terrible his inevitable fate will be thanks to that evasion. "Why must we be forced to go through these eternal cycles of suffering and destruction is life not pain enough that we must create even greater losses?" Dreadwind heads to where the rent hole in the laser is, who knows if he gets inside maybe he can find a dark dank corner to mope in, that is if those pesky Autobots don't get all fighty like they do. Combat: F-16 Falcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fire Chief's Car crashes into Hun-Grrr and then keeps going, swerving out of the way of Hun-Grrr's jaws before driving around the Terrorcon's back and heading towards the nearest outcropping of rock. Once he finds it, he scans the battlefield, then shouts, "Foxfire! Feeding you targeting information on the jet. Uhm. That one!" he points, even as he sends the information over the radio. Fire Chief's Car transforms into his Red Alert mode. Combat: Red Alert sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Red Alert analyzes Dreadwind for weaknesses Foxfire can exploit. First Aid lands back on his feet now that all the air has rushed out. It can be assumed anything he says from here on out is done via the radio. "Good work, Gears! Good work, Red!" He calls out as the Terrorcon is knocked out. Unfortunately both Dreadwind and Dirge are on their way. First Aid's fingers race over the control panel in an attempt to shoot Dreadwind down before he can make it inside, but suddenly machinegun bullets can be heard all around him. "No!" The doctor ducks behind the console, using it as cover. It winds up getting annihilated by the bullets. Sparks are shooting out of other consoles, and First Aid jumps to a third console, now focusing on repair efforts. "Stay together..." he murmurs, urging the system to not fail. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of Risk - Super Laser Prototype's minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Foxfire is reluctant to leave his claimed station. "Thanks, Red!" he calls over as Dreadwind once more. Not once do his optics leave the monitor, but he tenses as he again fires. Combat: Foxfire strikes F-16 Falcon with Risk - Super Laser Prototype's Commence Primary Ignition attack! Kup says, "*CRUNCH* Arrrgh!" First Aid says, "Kup!" "Oh no you don't! I'm not on the menu, tall dark and gruesome!" Gears retorts at Hun-grrr as the gigantic two-headed dragon tries to chow down. Pulling back his arm before the beast can latch onto it, Gears runs around to behind the Terrorcon to try to literally kick Hun-grrr in the tail. Scattershot says, "Kup? RESPOND SLAGGIT!" Red Alert seems to be hearing suspiciously similar things on two different channels! "What's going on out there?" Combat: Gears strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Aftkicking (Kick) attack! Kup says, "Nfffghh... I'm... OK. Where's... where'd Cyclonus go?" Experimental F-15 flies back around, over the heads of Hun-Grrr. The Seeker swiftly transforms and touches down in the gap, brandishing his rifle and aiming it into the spark-filled control room. "I said come out, Autobots.." he hisses softly, optics shining dimly against the backdrop of settling dust. "It is time." Moving against the wall he raises his ancient rifle and fires a few simple shots into the room, at where he thinks someone might be. >:( Gears says, "To meet his creator?" The blue Experimental F-15 warps, bends, and reconfigures itself into the form of Dirge, Decepticon warrior! Jayson Redfield says, "I think he crashed into one of the hangar bays." Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Guarded. Lean Mean Eating Machine is having what amounts to a Terrorcon hissy fit. His maws snap and snarl furiously, striking bits of the station, the ground outside, probably even himself. Here and there bits of metal are sucked down his maws into his blast furnace gut and begin to melt in an acrid mix of acid and heat. As soon as Hun-Grrr's feet hit the soil of Mimas he immediatly lurches back to his feet in the better traction provided. A rank explosion of green bile and searing orange flame follows as he begins to violently and spasmodically upchuck. Several half-digested bits of debris go flying into the station through the hole that he just left, mostly bits of random debris with a crude rocket engine fashioned into the aft end. By this point both of the Terrorcon's maws are dripping viscious green slime that bubbles and sears into his own armor but he is not yet done, turning one head towards Red Alert and another towards Gears he once again violently vomits up another pair of objects. Red Alert gets what looks like a half melted Seeker head while Gears gets the leg. Either way, they seek to damage everyone not just by kinetic impact but by a splash of horribly caustic digestive juices and sheer yuck factor. During this time, in his frenzy he is easily taken advantage of by Gears -- the impact leaving a small dent in his aft plating. He is snarling, raging and flailing though -- the textbook example of a pissed off Terrorcon. Kup says, "Wish I was that lucky, Gears. Thanks, Jayson." Combat: Dirge strikes First Aid with his Single Shot (Pistol) attack! Combat: Dirge (Dirge) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Hun-Grrr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine misses Gears with his Puke Volley Area attack! Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes First Aid with his Puke Volley Area attack! Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine (Hun-Grrr) used "Digested Missile": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine misses Red Alert with his Puke Volley Area attack! Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Foxfire with his Puke Volley Area attack! Red Alert says, "He's recovered. Cyclonus, I me- yikes!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Gross!" F-16 Falcon is right in fact he's always right as this time the beam cuts deeply into his side burning painfully into his systems and no doubt causing more pain to be introduced into his life. Dreadwind nosedives into the Mimasian surface carving a nice furrow into it before coming to a halt, eventually a slow transformation occurs and Dreadwind drags himself to his feet, "See i told you those instantly annihilated would be better off, now i have undoubtedly got dirt and microbes in my internal systems and a strange plague is taking hold as we speak." Dreadwind trudges onwards shooting blindly into the laser's open side he might just hit something important or someone. Combat: F-16 Falcon misses Foxfire with his Single Wrist Blaster (Disruptor) attack! F-16 Falcon suddenly halts it's forwards momentum and pulls up as it bends in half. The body of the jet twists and unfolds to become legs, while arms extrude themselves from the fuselage sides. The blast goes right past Foxfire as he falls off his seat, writhing in agony as the acidic substance burns him. He manages, somehow, to shake it off, and then leaps away from the puddles left on the floor. "That is...NASTY!" He lowers his ears and snarls, spotting Dreadwind not too far away. His optics flare, then fire a pair of beams through the hole in the laser, straight toward the Decepticon. He doesn't dare attack Hun-Grrr; he'd rather keep the Terrorcon's attention off him, to lower the risk of being eaten. Combat: Foxfire strikes Dreadwind with his Optic Lasers (Laser) attack! Red Alert had been using a small outcropping as partial cover, so it's a fairly easy task to duck behind it completely as the Seeker head shoots over /his/ head, interrupting a radio transmission he'd been working on. He peeks his head out from behind the outcropping, optics narrowed, and now pulls out his high energy rifle. He steadies it on the rock in front of him and takes a moment to aim at what he perceives as the biggest threat (the one that keeps going after him), but otherwise says nothing. Why draw even more attention to himself now? Combat: Red Alert takes extra time to aim his next attack on Lean Mean Eating Machine. Jayson Redfield says, "Okay--ow--now I'm *sure* this is Scourge. Guess I'm his latest choice in prey." First Aid gets the console operating again, but his elation doesn't last long until suddenly a shot from Dirge slams into him, knocking him back onto his keister. "Oof!" he exclaims. Before he can get back up, Hun-Grrr is rampaging about, puking acidic projectiles in all direction. One such glances off the console he was working on (melting it in the process) and wacks First Aid in the midsection, nearly doubling him over. The impact isn't so bad, but First Aid is horrified to see acid melting through his armour. Momentarily unable to use the super laser, First Aid draws out his sidearm and advances on the Decepticons. "You want me to come out, Dirge, you got it. For a mech who preaches about how great the darkness is, I hope you see the poetic justice in this." He sends several blasts Dirge's way, trying to keep the Conehead pinned down. Combat: First Aid strikes Dirge with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Dirge's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 5 energon. Kup says, "Don't let yerself become a trophy, kid. Pull out if you have to! And Rodimus--good to see you!" Jayson Redfield mutters, "No arguments here. I've already had several bad experiences with Sweeps." Rodimus Prime says, "Hey, Kup! You sounded like you were having so much fun, I was starting to feel left out!" Kup says, "Oh, yeah, lad, plenty of fun to go around, here!" Jayson Redfield says dryly, "We're having a blast." A nasty column of slimey, acidic spew narrowly misses Gears. "UGH! Thank the matrix that didn't get in my servos," the minibot complains, "I'd better stay back!" He retreats a short distance, far enough to get a bead on the Terrorcon with his laser pistol. "Here's some right back atcha, you walking freak!" Combat: Gears strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Laser attack! Lean Mean Eating Machine is still undergoing a Terrorcon frenzy. Except he's latched onto the closest thing to him: the Mimas Super Laser. Apparently he has to eat something /RIGHT NOW/ because his jaws are tearing bits of metal from the walls and swallowing it. Probably setting up for another space puke. But for the moment at least, he's mostly tearing into and eating the station. This is the good news. The bad news is that his rage seems to be abating, meaning he'll be back into his heads again very soon. He barely even seems to notice the laser shot which sizzles a hole about the size of a dime into his flank. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Risk - Super Laser Prototype with his Devour attack! -1 Dirge brings up his arm as the light shines, but his optics flicker and fade. The Seeker ducks back behind his cover. "You have not brought this light to illuminate the darkness, Autobot," he rasps, expression set. "You have brought it but to destroy. I do not preach the greatness of the darkness, as you are not proclaiming the beneficence of the light... for it is not good or evil, light or dark, black or white that will prevail in our conflict. Only sickened.. muddled.. grey." As he ends his little speech, he leans out and fires blindly into the room. Combat: Dirge strikes First Aid with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Combat: Dirge (Dirge) used "Automatic Machine Gun": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Dirge's attack has damaged your Strength! >:( Gears says, "You don't say. Well, we're watching a terrorcon pull a Callista Flockhart. It's a wonder he's still fat." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Pull a what?" Dreadwind sighs to himself, though he doesn't know whether he hit anything or not in fact he doesn't really care he'd rather not be doing anything here at all but some Decepticons just keep pushing and pushing and pushing. It's not like they pay him any attention when they don't need him as a durillium body shield, anyway he continues his advance towards the bots welcomed by twin lasers that burn into his leg, the shooters sights must be off slightly. "Continuation of hostilities is ultimately pointless, nothing that can be achieved here is of any consequence, the pain and suffering before the final oblivion cannot be avoided, so why struggle, far better to sit and await our fate." Dreadwind continues to trudge onwards maybe he'll be able to spot one of those annoyingly cheery bots and convince him to give up trying. >:( Gears says, "binge and purge, Foxfire. It's what the humans do to stay thin while they eat like cybernetic swine." Combat: Dreadwind takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Saboteur Foxfire says, "Ah..." He pauses. "Ew." First Aid uses his time of Dirge being blinded wisely, rushing back to the third set of consoles that work the space laser. Hun-Grrr is ripping through it pretty good, and First Aid directs the super laser to fire a potent blast at the Terrorcon with the hope of obliterating him. Unfortunately for the doctor, he's underestimated Dirge's condition and caught entirely by surprise when he is struck both by the wild machinegun spraying /and/ Dirge's mean spirited speech. Riddled with bullet holes, First Aid backs up against a wall, slumping. "Oooh..." Combat: Targetting Error: No target named 'hun-grrr' Kup says, "Hey, Gears, come on, we got humans on this frequency, too!" >:( Gears says, "Oh. So they'll understand." Combat: First Aid strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with Risk - Super Laser Prototype's The Ultimate Power In The Universe attack! City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "A little more tact, if you wouldm Gears." >:( Gears grumbles. Allllll right... Jayson Redfield says, "HOLY--" Scattershot says, "We need to evacuate the rest of the personnel in the station. We don't have anyone present to handle Scourge." Red Alert is still aimed at Hun-Grrr, who's now focusing on the prototype more than anything else - a prototype that's on its last legs at this point. It's now or never, Red Alert decides. He fires his rifle, intent on protecting the failing station, but staying more or less in his covered area. Combat: Red Alert strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his High-Energy Particle Beam Rifle attack! -2 Foxfire holds off attacking again. He stares in Dreadwind's direction for a moment, then turns and hurries over to the Protectobot. "First Aid! Are you okay?" Not likely, but it never hurts to ask. It's times like this, however, that he wishes he could provide repairs. Rodimus Prime says, "I'll handle that." Kup says, "Rrrggh! Fine. I'm ordering a evacuation of non-essential personnel from the station, just in case. As for the ammo we were loadin' earlier--frag, I want the hangar crews loading up as much as they can onto the cargo vessels. We can't let the Decepticons have it." "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, NO..." Gears moans as the Terrorcon Commander startes eating the weapon. "Bots worked hard on that thing! Stop eating it! I hope you get indigestion!" He rushes to slam into Hun-grrr Scattershot says, "At least take Cyclonus' wing for a trophy, Kup...." Combat: Gears strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his bodyslam (Smash) attack! Kup says, "At this point I'm more worried he'll take off something of mine!" Rodimus Prime says, "Direct the cargo and excape vessels towards the Pax." Lean Mean Eating Machine continues to eat away at the side of the station. Until, of course, the blast strikes Hun-Grrr broadside and opens up a huge hole in his dorsal armor. It is enough to send him lurching to the side -- directly into Red Alert's blast. "WHAT THE FRAG IS THE MATTER WITH HIM DREADIND?!" He snarls. "HIM GET DOWN HERE AND KILL RED ALERT OR ME KILL DREADWIND MYSELF. AND OTHER HALF OF HIM STUPID JETTY THING." Then Gears slams into him, knocking him right off his feet. Like the tazmanian devil then he begins to lash out in all directions, attempting to bite Red Alert, Tail Slam Gears, and power his way back into the facility to jump ON TOP of First Aid -- apparently sick of being shot with the stupid laser. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Gears with his Hissy Fit Area attack! -3 Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine misses First Aid with his Hissy Fit Area attack! -3 Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine (Hun-Grrr) used "Mauling Maws": A Level 3 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine misses Red Alert with his Hissy Fit Area attack! -3 Scattershot says, "Yessir." Dirge steps back out into the gap, then charges forward, kicking aside a shattered control panel and heading toward First Aid. He stops short as Hun-Grrr frenzies past him, ducking neatly under the Terrorcon's flailing limbs, or heads, or whatnot, rising up sharply to slam the butt of his rifle at First Aid's head. His expression never changes. "There is no time for rest, no peace, Autobot. Pain is all there is." Combat: Dirge strikes First Aid with his Rifle Butt (Punch) attack! Combat: Dirge (Dirge) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Dirge's attack has damaged your Firepower! Dreadwind sighs as apparently no one here has the computational ability nor internal constitution to handle talking directly with him, "Why am i so alone?" Smoothly he draws both his rifles, "Fine, if you won't listen to reason they i shall end your pain, i shall grant you the bliss of final release, something that i shall not attain for many more millenia of suffering." Taking absolutely no pains to aim in the slightest Dreadwind fires volley after volley of melting death at the Autobot position. Jayson Redfield says, "Kup, Scattershot, are you guys okay?" Scattershot says, "no, Terran. I'm getting torn apart by a decepticon...." Combat: Dreadwind misses Gears with his Thermal Melters Area attack! Combat: Dreadwind misses First Aid with his Thermal Melters Area attack! Combat: Dreadwind (Dreadwind) used "Thermal Melters": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Dreadwind misses Red Alert with his Thermal Melters Area attack! Combat: Dreadwind misses Foxfire with his Thermal Melters Area attack! "I-I'm fine..." First Aid wheezes to Foxfire. "But... look out!" he exclaims as Dirge approaches. He tries to shove Foxfire out of the way so the Cassettibot won't have to deal with getting smashed by the Seeker. First Aid on the other hand is not so lucky, and the rifle butt gets smashed into First Aid's face. Clutching his faceplate, First Aid stumbles/crawls away from Dirge, knocking a burnt out console back towards the Seeker. This won't hurt him but might slow him down. First Aid meanwhile is trying desperately to patch together the armour that was nearly melted through from Hun-Grrr's earlier vomit missiles. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Red Alert's optics widen and he dives beneath the cover, avoiding the thermal melters. "Oh, bliss and I don't get along at all, he snaps back, now rolling to face Dreadwind. He lifts his weapon, optics narrowed, and fires, having heard Hun-Grrr's command as to Dreadwind's intended target (whether Dreadwind himself chooses to follow the orders or not). Combat: Red Alert misses Dreadwind with his High-Energy Particle Beam Rifle attack! -3 Foxfire is shoved out of the way and rolls a bit, then gets back to his feet and shakes his head. "First Aid? Hey, leave him alone, you creep!" He lunges at Dirge, snapping his jaws at his leg. Combat: Foxfire misses Dirge with his Bite (Kick) attack! Lean Mean Eating Machine is getting pummeled from all angles at this point. It's not surprising though considering that he is not only the largest target here, but probably the biggest threat. He's also kind of stunned as he misses his pounce attempt at First Aid; tangled in a mess of electronics, cables and all sorts of things. He's snapping franatically but really, eating more of the station than anything else. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Risk - Super Laser Prototype with his Devour attack! -1 Dirge's optics flicker a pale yellow as First Aid drags himself out of the way and Dirge is forced to evacuate the melting landscape by a few steps. "Where have you gone, Autobot?" he hisses softly. "Let us play a game.. you will hide.. and I will not seek you. Instead, I will let your own fear destroy you, as you huddle there in the corner, awaiting my arrival. Awaiting the arrival of your own death. But I will be back. Soon. Just.. wait.." As Foxfire lunges for his leg, Dirge neatly hops into the air, rotating in place and blasting his jets as high-pitched and as strained as they can go. The wash of the engine permeates space, rattling panels and consoles. Suddenly, there's a tearing snap, as if space has stretched too thin and broken allowing some hideous force to reach out of the void and claw at the souls of those left in Dirge's wake. But there is nothing in space but silence, and the hollow shriek only exists in the mind. In a flurry of arms, legs, and wings, Dirge reconfigures himself into the form of an Experimental F-15 fighter jet. Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes First Aid with his Petrifying Tone attack! Combat: Experimental F-15 (Dirge) used "Petrifying Tone": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Experimental F-15 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Experimental F-15 's attack has left you temporarily shaken. Kup says, "Hate to admit it, but Cyclonus is trashin' me. Not sure how much longer I can hold up." Dreadwind should probably be depressed at not hitting anyone but no he isnt, well it's not apparent that he's any more depressed than he usually is as he continues his dogged trudge towards the action. Sure he could fly over quickly and mix it up a little but meh, what's the point? A particle blast flies wide of the mark as he stumbles on an uneven bit of terrain causing his advance to speed up momentarily, till his balance is regained. "Excruciating suffering and unending pain, it is all that living beings can do to create more for the unending hunger of the universe. When will the you learn it won't stop until the universe itself is finally extinguished. There must be others that can see the truth and not be destroyed by the realisation of the true meaning of our pathetic lives. Join me." With that Dreadwind points both his arms at Red Alert weapons blazing to life. Rodimus Prime says, "How many left on the station?" Combat: Dreadwind strikes Red Alert with his Twin Wrist Blaster (Laser) attack! Rodimus Prime says, "I hate to say it, but... does the Copernicus have a self-destruct?" Scattershot says, "I'm getting trashed too....but at least I've got this con away from the station. I dunno...." Rodimus Prime says, "Oh, and, uh... looks like the Absolution intends to play chicken with us here." Jayson Redfield says, "I...I don't know." EDC Commander Branson says, "All non-essential personnel have been evacuated from Copernicus Station, Rodimus Prime. Security teams are still onboard. As for a self-destruct mechanism, we can use the station's guidance thrusters to force our orbit to decay, gradually burning the station up in the atmosphere." Scattershot says, "What about to ram the Absolution?" EDC Commander Branson says, "Our thrusters aren't powerful enough to catch them." Scattershot says, "if it sat still? how long would you need?" First Aid is almost in the fetal position in a corner behind a set of ruined computer banks as Dirge rants. Something about his voice reminds First Aid that there isn't an easy way off this rock. The Autobot rescue plan involves abandoning the super laser control centre and escaping to a small hidden bunker a ways out, where one awaits rescue. But... it now seems much much further away, and escape doesn't seem so sure anymore. "N-no!" the doctor exclaims, clearly rattled. First Aid folds into ambulance mode, firing wildly at Dirge with the huge jet black double barreled decrystallizer cannon. First Aid falls forward, arms sliding in and legs flipping about, transforming into an ambulance. Gears is grossed out as he's tailsmacked by the Terrorcon Commander. Falling to the ground, he twitches for a little while before painfully getting back up. "Ow, that hurt," he mutters crossly, "Now I'm going to haul aft on you!" The minibot then charges at Hun-grrr again, to commence the beatdown. Gears is going to run up to the Terrorcon commander while swinging his arms like 'this' (like a windmill). And if Hun-grrr gets hit, it's his oooooooooooown fault! Combat: Removed restrictions on SHATTER for your attacks. Combat: Ambulance misses Experimental F-15 with his Decrystallizer Cannon attack! Combat: Drained 17 energon. Rodimus Prime says, "All right. Set the orbit for decay, and get out of there." Combat: Temporarily restricting the SHATTER effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Gears misses Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Hauling Aft on your Aft attack! EDC Commander Branson says, "At this distance, we'd need half an hour--confirmed, Rodimus Prime. Setting orbit to decay and evacauting all personnel." Scattershot says, "SLAG! *OOF*" >:( Gears says, "Slag where?" Grimlock says, "Me dunno. France?" First Aid says, "Ugh... I... you guys remember the evacuation plan here on Mimas, right?" Saboteur Foxfire says, "I don't think he meant *that* Slag!" Grimlock says, "USE SUPER LASER!" "The only pain I have right now is yo- argh!" Red Alert snaps back at Dreadwind, cut off by the other's laser blast. When the other closes the distance, there's no room for the security director to duck, and so Red Alert takes the shot in his left shoulder. He falls forward and transforms, attempting to run the Decepticon over and increase the distance between them at the same time. Red Alert transforms into his Fire Chief's Car mode. Foxfire snarls dangerously. "Leave my friend *alone*," he growls as he stalks toward Dirge. He opens his mouth and spits flames toward the Conehead, the firelight flickering off his face and seeming to illuminate his optics even further. Combat: Fire Chief's Car strikes Dreadwind with his Ram attack! Combat: Foxfire misses Experimental F-15 with his Fox Fire attack! Experimental F-15 flies out of the gap in the base, so quickly he can barely be seen. Fire and cannon blasts fall far short. There's a brief twinkle in the blackness outside as he turns around, and then he's coming back again. Straight back. First Aid, depending on how sensitive his radio is, might hear the tone of an ancient radar-targeting system locking onto him. Seeing the missile come in at this velocity, however, will be more difficult. "I return," is the thin whisper of his voice. Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Ambulance with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: Experimental F-15 (Dirge) used "Concussion Missile": A Level 8 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 18 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Experimental F-15 's attack has damaged your Agility! Lean Mean Eating Machine is taking his time to cut himself free. Finding he cannot chew his own way out he transforms; employing the blade of his axe like a razor as he attempts to saw his way out of the mangled mess he has created for himself. He's in so deep that even his titanic strength is taxed, but slowly, eventually it comes away and he rises up to his feet. "Good! Finally! Me Ready to Fight Again!" He takes a step forward as Gears barrels right past him. Staring for a moment, he just swings his gun around and attempts to fire a sonic blast into the Autobot's back. Hun-Grr rises up on his dragon heads to form feet as his torso rotates to form a menacing robot! Dreadwind notes the cry of pain followed by the on rushing red and white car, taking to the skies he easily avoids the attack and further suffering, no wait he didn't in fact he didn't even try to dodge he let Red Alert hit him dead on, his legs buckled for the lack of effort. He stares down at the car in front of him with his cold barely lit yellow optics, "I told you to give up, we can sit and await the end rather than suffer even more, why won't anyone ever listen to me?" He asks plaintively as he brings a fist down heavily. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Gears with his Sonic Blast attack! Combat: Dreadwind misses Fire Chief's Car with his Punch attack! Ambulance 's front side and windshield is shattered by Dirge's mean ol' taking advantage of him. The decrystallizer is blown in half and First Aid is momentarily stunned by the impact. He transmits a basic distress call signalling to his troops that he has no choice but to flee and chugs towards the hole Hun-Grrr made way back when. Combat: Ambulance begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Experimental F-15 and Fire Chief's Car "Because what you're saying is stupid!" Red Alert snaps back as he transforms, a move that easily takes him out of the way of Dreadwind's attack. He leaps back easily in the low gravity, which lets even nervous-nelly little Red Alert have anime jumps, and brings his rifle up towards Dreadwind, snapping off a quick shot. Once the shot is fired, however, he spins, distracted upon receiving First Aid's distress signal, and hisses soundlessly before flipping on his radio. Fire Chief's Car transforms into his Red Alert mode. Combat: Red Alert sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Alert strikes Dreadwind with his High-Energy Particle Beam Rifle attack! Red Alert says, "First Aid had to withdraw!" First Aid says, "I'll meet you at the rendezvous." Scattershot says, "We're about to as well, red Alert." Foxfire looks around. There's not much he can do now. So, he just follows after First Aid...although, officially, he is not retreating. "Watch it, you nearly knocked out my audios!" Gears snaps at Hun-grrr. "Why don't you just listen to your gloomy buddy up there and give up? It's a lose-lose situation." The Minibot raises his pistol, as pathetic as the effect would be, and fires at the Terrorcon Commander. "Do us both a favor and go find a buffet somewhere." Jayson Redfield says, "Acid...dammit." Combat: Gears strikes Hun-Grrr with his Pistol attack! Kup says, "I'll be right with you guys. I gotta settle this score with Cyclonus!" Scattershot says, "I could lend you a bit of Aid, Kup......" Scattershot says, "but I'm nearly out of energon." Experimental F-15 will not be denied his act of murder, even if it means abandoning Hun-Grr for the moment, and the Seeker breaks off from the primary battle site to chase after First Aid, machine guns blazing. "You will not escape. Your friends will watch you die.. here.. on this worthless property. What is here worth dying for, Autobot? When I have killed you, for what will you be remembered?" Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Ambulance with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Combat: Experimental F-15 (Dirge) used "Automatic Machine Gun": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Experimental F-15 's attack has damaged your Strength! "That not hard to find!" Hun-Grrr says to Gears. "On contrary, me think me have buffet right here! It good buffet too! In fact, me going to eat bits of you that left after this all done!" He sounds almost cheerful about this prospect. It's quite a sad thing, really. Assuming the Decepticons capture this place, Hun-Grrr will probably set about eating it. Either way, he transforms, and to underscore his point simply attempts to bite Gears on the /face/ even as the Autobot's pistol hits him in the neck. Hun-Grr drops down onto all fours with his torso rotating into position and both heads coming up. He is now a monsterous looking dragon! Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Gears with his Devour attack! -1 Kup says, "Worry about yerself, Cyclonus is mine!" Rodimus Prime is in a giant space ship that's about to collide with another giant space ship, but that's not what he sounds worried about. "Hey, Kup? Watch yourself, please. If you have to withdraw, withdraw." Kup says, "Ennh, yeah yeah." Dreadwind sighs at the cliched reply from the Autobot, "Ah you are one of the completely disbelieving unable to grasp in a micron of a shred of the reality of life, such a shame i had hoped you would have realised at least some of it given your nature. Clearly your reaction to things is nothing but a glitch in a poorly designed body, such a shame i had hoped to find an understanding friend, i should have known better." As the blast hits Dreadwind he falls backwards and then just lies there sparking a little, staring into the warm welcoming darkness of the void between the stars. Combat: Dreadwind takes extra time to steady himself. Pass EDC Commander Branson says, "Rodimus Prime, this is Commander Branson. I'm staying behind. I have to make sure the thrusters will bring the station down." Rodimus Prime says, "There's no other way?" Jayson Redfield says, "Hey...don't just throw away your life like that!" EDC Commander Branson says, "Without someone in the control center, the Decepticons might override the auto-piloting systems." Rodimus Prime says, "I understand, Commander. You'll be remembered." Jayson Redfield is quiet for a moment. "Then...why don't you let *me* stay behind? Hell, all this time I've been cheating death, so I might as well take this risk, too." Raven Core Agent Nate Briar says, "Yeah, let Redfield --- wait, what?" "OW OW OW OW OW!" Gears hollers. Hun-grrr is true to his word and is now ingesting parts of Gears. The medics are going to have fun putting him back together! "I hope I give you indigestion, you rotten Decepticon," Gears growls, "And while you're at it, I hope you choke on my arm!" He tries to shove his mangled limb far down one of Hun-grrr's mouths to make him do just that. Or maybe he'll cause him to vomit up what he ate. Combat: Gears strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Binging and purging the Terrorcon (Punch) attack! The Decepticon goes down. In a real atmosphere, Red Alert could hear enough systems operating to know that Dreadwind is just playing possum, but out here that's not the case. Besides, with Dreadwind down, he's got other worries - like the fact that Dirge is /still/ going after First Aid. The security director turns his back towards Dreadwind (a foolish act, but Red Alert tends to advise caution then act rashly), shouting, "Hey! Leave him alone!" before he fires the rocket from his shoulder. Combat: Red Alert strikes Experimental F-15 with his Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launcher attack! -3 EDC Commander Branson says, "This isn't up for debate, Corporal." Scattershot says, "if I had the energon......." Ambulance is once again struck, and his trunk gets riddled with additional bullet holes. The doctor doesn't reply to Dirge's rhetorical questions, but the way he doesn't slow down suggests that he doesn't have any plans to stick around and have them answered for him. Jayson Redfield says, "I'm sick of this... You're more important than I am, anyway." Scattershot says, "I can't stay guys...." Jayson Redfield says, "I'm not gonna just stand here and let someone die..." "Hold on a sec!" Foxfire catches up to First Aid, then jumps up, transforms, and inserts himself into the ambulance. Almost completely silent, the small saboteur Foxfire shifts into his tape mode. Experimental F-15 's tail section is surrounded with exploding missile fragments, kicking the jet off course and causing him to spin around. "That," he hisses, seething, "was a mistake, Autobot." The jet turns sharply and dives after Red Alert. "Your friend will live. You will cry, claw, and wail as I drive you into the darkest pits of Hell." The shaking subspace whine of his engines rises to a crescendo along the path of the Seeker as he passes over Red Alert. As he passes, the shriek of his engines is silenced. "Dust, Autobot.. it is all that you were, all that you are, and all that you will ever be. Dust, and a brief cry of life fading into the Abyss." Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Red Alert with his Paralyzing Fear attack! Combat: Red Alert has been temporarily incapacitated. Lean Mean Eating Machine actually opens his mouth wide to take in as much of Gears' arm as he can. Sure, there's quite a bit of damage done to his throat but this will pale in comparison to what happens to Gears as the teeth lock down again -- attempting to simply sever the arm at the shoulder. Like an Alligator, if Hun-Grrr can get ahold of him he thrashes violently to put extra pressure on the joint. "You Autobots Soft! Me think you all better follow Doctor and run away!" Combat: Hun-Grrr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Gears with his Disarm attack! Dreadwind can feel the damage of the last attack jarring his systems as some of them burn out a little, though to him it might as well be a lot, more pain heaped on to his terminally miserable existance. He waits for Red Alert to deliver a finishing blow to end his suffering at last but no, the universe sees fit to spare him distracting the Autobot with the plight of others. Realising there is no rest for him, ever, he finally rolls to his feet much faster than usual thanks to the lack of gravity, "Unending pain and suffering, doomed to spend eternity feeding that which i cannot fight, watching others released from the torment of existance. Whilst i continue forever, alone." To punctuate his life of suffering Dreadwind snap fires with his rifles, but he'll likely miss the gaudily coloured Autobot. Raven Core Agent Nate Briar says, "Good thinking Jayson." Combat: Dreadwind strikes Red Alert with his Thermal Melters attack! Kup says, "Dammit--Cyclonus and Scourge are double-teaming me! And I'm too badly damaged to fight even one of them at this point! I'm getting the frag outta here!" Scattershot says, "I'm already gone, Kup. REDFIELD! MOVE IT!" Gears loses an arm to Hun-grrr's munching jaws. Looks like the gag reflex on the Terrorcon was harder to trigger than he thought. He tries to grab his own arm back and beat Hun-grrr in the head with it. "Why don't you go eat something that tastes better. Like, oh, I don't know...a Quintesson? Gears says, "" Rodimus Prime says, "Thank Pri- I mean, acknowledged, Kup." Combat: Gears strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his severed arm beating (Kick) attack! Red Alert has spent a week in Hell. This is not figurative speaking. This is literal. He burned in Hell for one week. He was /in/ the darkest pit of Hell, laying atop a coffin containing one of his superior officers, lit by a fire that brought pain but would not consume, would not bring release. And for a few moments, Dirge's words being perhaps more true than even the Seeker suspects, he is back, and he is screaming, curled up and shrieking in pain. He drops his weapon, his hands bat desperately at him, trying to put out a fire that exists only in his mind. Strangely, it is dour Dreadwind who /does/ end his suffering, but not in the way Dreadwind usually hopes. The jet's shot brings him back to reality, clears his head. Red Alert is on his knees as a weak, shaking hand reaches for the dropped rifle, and he hisses defiantly at Dirge, voice unstable in that way it does when he's approaching the edge, "You. Don't know what Hell is." Then he lifts his weapon and fires. "But you will!" Combat: Red Alert strikes Experimental F-15 with his High-Energy Particle Beam Rifle attack! -2 Raven Core Agent Nate Briar has static on his radio. "What's that Jayson? You lost your arm? I'll get medics ready to get the prosthetics worked on!" >:( Gears says, "Geez, everybody's losing their arms these days." Jayson Redfield says, "Shut up, Nate..." Kup says, "Alright, I jettisoned myself. Hope somebody's there to pick me up." Scattershot says, "I gotcha kup. Hope you're re-entry resistant." Kup says, "Ehm, I used to be. Just drop me off on the Pax. I'm sure there's a deck on there somewhere that Rodimus hasn't managed to blow up, yet." Rodimus Prime says, "The internal sections are still doing pretty good. That's where we've got all the evacuees." Experimental F-15 rocks under the impact of the particle beam, one engine snuffing out and trailing black smoke which almost instantly dissipates in the non-atmosphere. The jet transforms and Dirge impacts the ground with his feet, rising immediately and spinning to face Red Alert. In one hand is an oversized axehead with a ridiculously long spike on the end of it. A haft extends as Dirge whips it around over his head, driving foreward to swing it at Red Alert. "I am -Death-, Autobot," he snaps, optics burning fierce and bright as he closes in. "And Hell follows with me!" The halberd swings an arc that in an atmosphere would be described as 'whistling.' Here, it is merely -brutal-. The blue Experimental F-15 warps, bends, and reconfigures itself into the form of Dirge, Decepticon warrior! Raven Core Agent Nate Briar says, "Don't worry, Kid... I got the best medics on standby!" Combat: Dirge strikes Red Alert with his Halberd attack! Hun-Grr rises up on his dragon heads to form feet as his torso rotates to form a menacing robot! Scattershot says, "all right.....give us a hangar." Hun-Grrr is actually in mid-transformation when Gears swats him over the head. It leaves a decent sized dent in his head and another in his shoulder where it bounces off to. It doesn't seem to bother Hun-Grrr that much, but the gutsy move seems to shock him. "Me no sure if you are very stupid, or you are more amazing warrior than you look!" His cannon levels at Gears again and he squeezes off another blast of sound. Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Gears with his Sonic Gun attack! Rodimus Prime says, "Get on board here, old man." Dreadwind advances on Red Alert once more his rifles quickly stored away as he approaches, "A mythical place of torment and suffering? It is completely unnecessary when life itself is pain and suffering, death is but a momentary release and one that will be denied me for my suffering is a delicacy that the universe enjoys all too much." Raising a single arm his guns fire again. Combat: Dreadwind strikes Red Alert with his Single Wrist Blaster (Disruptor) attack! Gears is struck by the sonic attack, and momentarily his audios are overloaded. Uttering a yell of agony, the Minibot tries a last-ditch rush at Hun-grrr. Maybe he is more of a warrior than his opponent figured. But at any rate, Gears goes for the full-out body press. Combat: Gears strikes Hun-Grrr with his Minibot Suicide-Tackle (Ram) attack! Scattershot says, "rodimus?" Scattershot says, "if Redfield can get Branson out of there.....how do you feel about turning the Orion's guns upon the station?" Dirge's halberd lands, crushing Red Alert's rocket-bearing shoulder completely in, knocking the car back to his knees. He emits a radio-cry of static, and then a second one as Dreadwing strikes him in the side. "Hell's no myth," he croaks out darkly, voice too high pitched. Then he glares up at Dirge again. "And if you're Death, than I laugh in your face, like I have before." And he does laugh, a keening, wavering sound that speaks of his sometimes unstable mind. As he laughs, he pushes himself to his knees and raises his rifle to aim it at Dreadwind. He pulls the trigger... ...And nothing happens. Red Alert's mouth opens wide and he looks down at his weapon. Out of charge! "DAMMIT!" he swears, then, since he is kneeling anyway, lays forward into vehicle mode and starts driving. Perhaps he hopes to clip Dirge's foot, but it seems that he is on his way out. Red Alert transforms into his Fire Chief's Car mode. Combat: Fire Chief's Car misses Dirge with his Minor Sideswipe. Sideswipe?! Right Mold Wrong Paint Job! (Punch) attack! Rodimus Prime says, "Erm... I'll see what I can get online." Hun-Grrr sets himself to recieve Gears' charge. Lowering his shoulder to drop his center of gravity as much as possible he further braces himself by putting one leg back and one forward. As the minibot runs towards him, he swings his axe upwards with his right hand. A second before Gears slams into him the axe falls with as much strength as the Terorcon Commander is able to muster -- and then Gears slams into him with enough force to actually make Hun-Grrr stagger backwards. "You good Autobot!" He snarls. "Have more fight than your friends! Me eat you last!" Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Gears with his Grinder attack! Combat: Gears falls to the ground, unconscious. Dirge drops his halberd, sending it floating down to the dust. Up comes his left arm, one missile still residing there. "I am Death, and I shall not be denied, Autobot. Flee, fail, fall, and die." The missile snaps to attention, systems millions of years old coming online to handle their singular request. The sleek, black missile pops out of its launcher, then streaks toward its target with no fancy maneuvers or tricks. "Your laughter is trivial. You will be consumed by the void." Combat: Dirge strikes Fire Chief's Car with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: Fire Chief's Car falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Platinum Cassette begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Hun-Grrr, Ambulance , Dirge, and Dreadwind Mimas A tiny moon, Mimas is a barren wasteland marked by a large amount of craters, many more than 40 kilometres in diameter. The largest crater is 130 kilometres across and 5 kilometres high. Its size and shape gives Mimas a coincidental resemblence to the Death Star from Star Wars. Gravity is non-existent. High above one can see Saturn, the planet this moon revolves around. Contents: Dreadwind Gears Fire Chief's Car Platinum Cassette Hun-Grrr Dirge Risk - Super Laser Prototype Dreadwind stares at Red Alert the being who fails to grasp the tiniest truth about reality and yet believes in a fictional place called Hell, "You are clearly delusional if you believe that, you may well have glimpsed the truth and it has destroyed your grip on reality Autobot, such a shame." Dreadwind blasts away using both his arms this time intent on ending Red Alert. Gears is axed! The combination of slamming into the Terrorcon Commander and the axe crashing down on his head forces him into unconsciousness. He groans, having barely heard what Hun-grrr says to him. Now someone's gotta drag his sorry aft outta there... Rodimus Prime says, "Who're we still missing? We can't stick around much longer." Scattershot says, "REDFIELD!" Scattershot says, "I've got Kup....." Raven Core Agent Nate Briar says, "Redfield, do not try to be a hero! Get back to Earth safely!" Kup says, "Wha--Redfield?! Dammit, son, get off that station! Either it's gonna get overrun by 'cons or it's gonna burn up in the station, and either way yer gonna get killed!" Kup says, "OOC: Er, burn up in the atmosphere. :>" Jayson Redfield says, "Not without Commander Branson!" Chief Crosshairs says, "Punch him in the face and take him then, if ya gotta, Kid! Don't sit there!" Chief Crosshairs says, "Don't get both of you killed!" Scattershot says, "Rodimus.....as soon as Redfield's clear.....fire on the station." Rodimus Prime says firmly, "Redfield, we can lose one today, or we can lose two today. Branson made his choice, and now you've got to make yours." Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Fire Chief's Car is struck by Dirge's missile, one that sends him carreenint out of control, crashing into another outcropping. For a moment, he's still, then, finally, he manages to back up and roll forward. The security chief, brought back to his senses by overwhelming damage, now rushes towards Gears. He transforms just long enough to throw the other Autobot across his back, then collapses back into vehicle mode and rolls as fast as he can to rejoin Foxfire and First Aid. It's just as Red Alert reaches his fellow Autobots that his own injuries finally overwhelm him and he, too, collapses into unconsciousness. Combat: Hun-Grrr begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ambulance and Dreadwind Raven Core Agent Nate Briar says, "Redfield, I'll name a gerbil after you to commemorate you." Scattershot says, "if you have any heavy cannons online, Rod.....fire them now." Jayson Redfield says, "I'm not dying, Nate!" Rodimus Prime sounds just a /bit/ stressed. "Thank you for your permission, Scattershot Prime. The weapons systems that we /do/ have online have downed targeting systems, and there are other escape pods out there that I'm not going to risk." Scattershot says, "Slag!" Scattershot grumbles something about bucketheads and tinplates....or something like that. Raven Core Agent Nate Briar says, "Redfield, I got the doctors ready for you."